heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstacles and Arguments/Gallery
Images Dan vs Chris.png|Dan arguing with Chris about one of prizes which won. Edd_vs_Eddy.png|Edd arguing with Eddy about the last failed scam, through which they had to escape from Peach-Creek and thus friendship is threatened. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg|Aladdin arguing with Genie over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody arguing with Buzz for getting them left behind by Andy and fed up with Buzz's delusion about being a real Space Ranger. Untitled-00-53-38.jpg|Homer Simpson refusing to go back to Springfield because he doesn't want to put his family, and mainly himself, in danger of the angry mob. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7990.jpg|Phil leaving Hercules after Herc hits him in a rage when Phil unsuccessfully tries to tell him Meg's working for Hades. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog disowning Elliot for lying to him about knowing the way to Timberline after being accused of driving all the other animals to the hunting grounds. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.jpg|Charlie Barkin telling Itchy that he is using Anne Marie for business, which she overhears. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet furiously disowns Pearl upon realizing her trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs and thus their friendship is threatened. Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party.png|Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party Twilight_Sparkle_arguing_with_her_friends.png|Twilight Sparkle being disowned by her friends for stealing the pearl at Seaquestria, which she thought would save Equestria not only that she even lashed out at them that she'd be better off without friends, thus putting a strain in their friendship and testing it. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa arguing over whether to stay in paradise or leave for the Pridelands to help Simba, putting their friendship to the hard test. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8170.jpg|Blu arguing with Jewel after their separation, stating he never wanted to come to Rio in the first place. 43C1EF91-49D6-4480-BCA6-554D8ABF5FE6.png|Lincoln’s relationship with his sisters (except for Luan & Lily) is tested when they pretend he was never born due to the embarrassing video he posted Ralph smashing Vanellope's kart in a desperate attempt to protect her.png|Ralph smashing Vanellope's kart in a misguided attempt to protect her. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|Woody arguing with Buzz, Jessie and the other toys about choosing Sunnyside over Andy, leading him to leave Sunnyside without them. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg|Goofy and Max aruguing by making go to the wrong way. Watterson Family argument.png|The Watterson family arguing how they have had "the worst day ever". ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg|Manny and Ellie arguing about which way to pass the geysers, resulting in the herd separating. Oscar_arguing_with_Angie_about_his_lies.png|Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies and fame on his Sharkslayer scheme. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-6482.jpg|Fred Flintstone having been tricked by Cliff Vandercave into firing all the quarry workers. When Barney confronts him, the arguments in him admitting he switched tests with Fred, and Betty calling out on Fred and Wilma for not helping their mortgage--testing the Flintstone's and the Rubble's relationship. Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg|Tommy Pickles being disowned and abandoned by his friends, leaving him to go save Dil from the monkeys on his own. overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-5157.jpg|Verne insulting his friends while trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ and the gang gathered, thus, the others turn their backs on him and leave. Thomas harshly berated by Sir Topham Hatt.png|Thomas saving all the diggers from the dynamite by shunting it down the cavern, only to be harshly berated by Sir Topham Hatt (due to it looking like Thomas was chasing Ryan with the dynamite) and is cruelly sent to the shed in disgrace. Melody Ariel Arguement.png|Melody arguing with her mother upon seeing her name inscribed on the locket she found, and when Ariel refuses to answer her questions, Melody runs out sobbing. File:Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|Simba stubbornly refusing to return to the Pride Lands, threatening his friendship with Nala. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek arguing with Donkey after losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad. File:Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-5731.jpg|Megamind arguing with Minion about not wanting to be the villain anymore. Minion sadly leaves, testing their friendship. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia arguing with Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|Dracula getting into trouble with his daughter Mavis after she discovered a Youtube video of him tossing Dennis off of the tower. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-1296.jpg|Alan Parrish arguing with his father about going to Cliffside. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|Mike and Sulley arguing after being banished by Mr. Waternoose, testing their friendship. Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max Goof arguing with Goofy after the latter made him lose the qualifying rounds with the Gammas at the College-X games. Drake and Josh argument with the foam finger.jpg|Drake and Josh arguing about Drake getting the last foam finger for himself from eight years ago. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg|Peaches furiously disowning her father after he embarrasses her in front of all the teen mammoths. Normal VIEWINGGLOBE-prns-iteam-89.jpg|Shane Clarke arguing with Dustin and Tori for their failure as a team, testing their friendship. Lilo and Nani arguing.jpg|Nani arguing with Lilo about her future. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Helen Parr arguing with Bob after he comes home at midnight and accidentally blows his cover to her. S1E24A_Now_go_refill_these_whoopee_cusions!.jpg|Luan Loud arguing with Lincoln Loud over him hogging the attention as her clown assistant. Bacx18 026 02 0069.jpg|Stewie Griffin losing his temper and throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga. South-Park-S17E10-Preview-Kim-Kardashian-is-Skinny.jpg|Butters getting into trouble by Wendy for insulting Lisa Berger and he explains that he likes women who are gorgeous like his crush Kim Kardashian. Mordecai arguing with Rigby.jpg|Mordecai breaking his friendship with Rigby after finding out about the fake rejection letter. Home Alone 2 kissthemgoodbye net 0272.jpg|Kevin McCallister arguing with his mother after refusing to apologize to Buzz and being angry about the vacation to Florida for Christmas. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-3443.jpg|Riley Anderson getting punished by her dad over her terrible attitude at the dinner table. What-.png|Robin and Cyborg arguing after failing to stop Cinderblock, prompting Cyborg to quit the Titans. Hiccup disowned by Stoick.jpg|Stoick's disownment of Hiccup after finding out about his friendship with Toothless. Alvin arrives to the empty auditorium.jpg|Alvin arrives at the empty auditorium where Brittany calls him out on his selfishness. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba arguing with his daughter Kiara after he coldly exiles Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush, thus directly defying his father's pawprints that he himself must "follow", breaking the Circle of Life. TLKCrosshairsAndBee.jpg|Crosshairs arguing with Bumblebee, saying that the yellow Autobot will never be Optimus Prime. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom getting his father and himself in trouble with Mr. Gunk. File:Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo arguing with Mowgli as he reluctantly tells him he has to take him back to the Man Village. File:Dewey_Wins_Screenshot_09.png|Steven Universe arguing with Connie Maheswaran after Steven and Connie didn't worked together to save their friends from Aquamarine and Topaz. Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Moana arguing with Maui after his fish hook is damaged, and fearful he'll lose power, he abandons her. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|Gru and Dru arguing over how the former wants to return to the Anti-Villain League while the latter wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5587.jpg|Kerchak arguing with Tarzan to befriend the Porter family. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6557.jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica being selfishly shut out by her boyfriend Derek Dietl. zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Nick Wilde arguing with Judy Hopps after she gives an insensitive speech about predators going savage. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg|Lady arguing with Tramp about his ex-girlfriends and telling him off for conning her. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen furiously yelling at Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan, putting his friendship with him to the test. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Angry for apparently wasting time training,Lightning McQueen rages at Cruz Ramirez and in the process accidentally breaks her trophy. Upset, Cruz admits that she had wanted to be a professional racer like Lightning her whole life because he inspired her, but never started a race due to feeling intimidated and outclassed. She resigns as Lightning's trainer, and heads back to the training center. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|The circus animals realizing that Alex and his friends had been lying to them about being circus animals as an attempt to return to New York. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Flik getting banished from Ant Island by Princess Atta for deceiving her about the circus bugs being warriors. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-7620.jpg|Fiona's argument with Shrek in the alternate timeline Rumpelstiltskin created. kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|Aladdin arguing with Cassim, refusing to retreat from Agrabah with him and walk out on Jasmine like his father left him, testing their father-son relationship. BlueMountainMystery482.png|Thomas being accused by the narrow gauge engines of blowing Luke's cover and betraying them. ScoobyNatural 27.jpg|Dean and Sam Winchester argue about how to get out of Scooby-Doo's world. File:Hiro_and_Tadashi_in_trouble.png|Hiro and Tadashi causing trouble. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8714.jpg|Star-Lord furiously arguing with Gamora after finally discovering what Cheers is. Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a fury during an argument with her mother. Jurassicworld-movie-trailer-screencap-41.jpg|Owen Grady arguing with Claire Dearing about the Indominus Rex. Vlcsnap-4006-07-03-07h34m14s653.png|Fox arguing with his son Bold after his daughter Dreamer was killed by Scarface, resulting in Bold leaving at Fox's demand. Blossom spat.jpg|Blossom and Blossom fighting about the school incident after they've distanced themselves to outer space with Bubbles. Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot fighting with Cera over which way to go and for the latter insulting his mother, despite the fact that she sacrificed her life to save both of them. ethanbrandtargument.png|Ethan arguing with Brandt over how to get the red box from Solomon Lane and to save the Prime Minister. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick realizing they don’t belong in man’s country. miguel_argument.png|Miguel Rivera arguing with his family about his dream of becoming a musician like his great-great grandfather. IMG_7842.PNG|Sonic and Shadow engaging in a physical argument over why Shadow is hurting Sonic and his friends. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Mike Wazowski discovering to his heartbreak that Oozma Kappa only won the final round of the Scare Games because Sulley tampered with the machine's difficulty to the easiest setting. File:Displaced005.jpg|Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres arguing about Tom's new-found interest in Klingon Martial Arts, testing their relationship. Coraline arguing with Wybie.png|Coraline Jones arguing with Wybie Lovatt for not believing her about the Other World's true nature. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman arguing with Robin about Robin trying to kiss Poison Ivy after Batman catches him, testing their relationship. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6274.jpg|Hova arguing with Zoc for what he did for Lucas about hatred for the humans and blaming him about her in danger (the fact that Lucas is not do anything to hurt her). kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.jpg|Po isolating himself from his father, Li Shan, after learning that he doesn't know how to master chi, as he had earlier claimed. Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita.png|Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita for being perverted Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Sid getting into trouble with Manny after Egbert, Shelly and Yoko demolish the playground. bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|Bolt being disowned by sadly Mittens for lying to her about Penny being captured by Dr. Calico in real life. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg|After finding out that the deceased Riveras are trying to send Miguel home, Hector argues with Miguel for lying to him about Ernesto de la Cruz being his only family. Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-9413.jpg|Alfredo Linguini having a heated argument with Remy after Anton Ego announces he will re-review the restaurant the following evening. Bandicam 2018-05-30 19-39-47-302.jpg|Eric Cartman and Butters Storch are arguing because Butters lies to Cartman who though he was a ghost. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3085.jpg|Anna yells at her sister Elsa about why she ignored. Moana_forbidden.png|Chief Tui forbidden of Moana for going into the reef. Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps com-1416.jpg|Marlin getting into an argument with his son Nemo about swimming out in the open water. Duckintrouble.png|Duck being accused by Gordon, Henry and James for telling tales about them to the trucks and getting into trouble with Sir Topham Hatt. Videos Dan Vs. Chris Clip-0 I'll Never Be Like You Wreck-It Ralph You Really Are A Bad Guy Clip Flintstones - The Truth Comes Out Toy story 3 Woody decide to leave Sunnyside Ratatouille (2007) Clip All right, that's it scene Ratatouille (2007) Clip Food scene No more friendship between Greg and Rowley Dragons Race to the Edge - Hiccup and Stoick Argue Twilight_Yells_at_Pinkie_(And_Gets_Captured_by_Tempest)_My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_Full_HD Double D vs Eddy Supernatural 13x16 'Scoobynatural' The Boys Join The Scooby Gang Family Guy - Peter Fights Homer Simpson Pt 1 Family Guy - Peter Fights Homer Simpson Pt 2 "Brian's Play" Stewie's Intense Dialouge. Category:Galleries